1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic camera for photographing and recording an image and for recording and reproducing a voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general electronic camera, an image is photographed and recorded, but no image is reproduced and no voice is recorded and reproduced. Such an electronic camera is shown in Japan Patent Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 62-269581, etc. In this laid-open Japanese application, a still picture is photographed and recorded to a memory in an electronic still camera.
In the above electronic camera, since no voice is recorded, it is impossible to record preliminary information corresponding to the picture such as a photographing situation of the image, an explanation of the image, a message, etc. Further, it is very convenient to input and record additional information in relation to the information of the photographed still picture to the memory. Such additional information is considered to be recorded as character data. When such additional information is recorded to the memory as character data, it is necessary to input the character data by a keying operation. However, it is troublesome for an operator to perform such a keying operation.